<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki at 1975 Hogwarts? Yeah, sure, why not. by whatismyname_idk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730857">Loki at 1975 Hogwarts? Yeah, sure, why not.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismyname_idk/pseuds/whatismyname_idk'>whatismyname_idk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Severus at Hogwarts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, Injury, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, imo anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismyname_idk/pseuds/whatismyname_idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes a quick jaunt down to Midgard and checks in on the Wizarding World while he's there. Hearing about growing tensions - and, honestly, needing a break from Asgard - Loki enrolls at Hogwarts under the name of Loki Silver. Coincidentally, the year is 1975, the 5th year of Hogwarts for James Potter, Lily Evans, and one Severus Snape.</p><p>Why was this not a thing? I needed it to be a thing, so I did this out of desperation. I love my little bois.</p><p>I've been told to stop pandering to the youngsters and to never try to use the word "boi" again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Severus at Hogwarts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2264783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Loki is starting our story at 750 years old, or 15 human years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dismissed. Thor, stay behind."</p><p>Loki bowed, and exited the throne room with a sigh and a fierce command not to speak out.</p><p>Odin had called for Thor and Loki to privately advise him on the updated trade agreement with Vanaheim. Loki had been so excited to be asked on that day, hoping that with his 750th birthday, he'd finally get a say.</p><p>To Loki's frustration, though, his suggestions were dismissed out of hand. In fact, Odin and Thor hadn't even seemed to realize what day it was.</p><p>Not to mention, Thor's idiotic demands were actually given thought. For Thor, his father had taken time to explain why they couldn't demand better trades. Honestly, the oaf barely seemed to understand that Vanaheim was their <em>ally</em>; they were to be negotiated with, not blatantly commanded.</p><p>"Loki!"</p><p>Oh, great, here came the oaf. Loki forced the hurt and frustration off his face and turned to face Thor, a small bit of hope flaring in his chest. "Brother, how can I help you?"</p><p>"We are planning a great Hunt, Loki, and you must come! There is sure to be a decent fight or two. Perhaps you can finally slay a beast!"</p><p>Loki's face fell, and Thor missed the flash of pain and disappointment that he quickly covered up with a scowl. "Thor, I have already bested many a creature," Loki pointed out.</p><p>Thor rolled his eyes dismissively. "Yes yes, using your tricks," he said. "This time, brother, you will face down a beast like a real man! It will be glorious!"</p><p>Right, that decided it. There was no way Loki was going to get himself stuck with a bunch of Thor's friends just to be bullied and ridiculed the whole time. Norns knew he'd made that mistake before.</p><p>"As much as I'd love to, Thor," he said, letting a bit of sarcasm seep into his voice. He knew it would be missed anyway. "As much as I'd love to, Thor, I think I will have to decline. I have other plans."</p><p>Thor pouted at that. "Come on, brother! Whatever you're doing can't be as important as a Hunt!"</p><p>"First of all, Thor," he said a bit sharply, "Just because the Hunt is important to <em>you</em> doesn't mean that there aren't other things I'd rather be doing, or that my things aren't as important as your Hunt. Second of all, I really am going to have to decline, Thor, although I of course wish you good hunting."</p><p>"Fine, brother. But we'll make a man of you yet!" And Thor went bounding off. No "Happy Birthday," no "Enjoy your plans," not even a polite "See you later!" Instead Loki was left with an empty corridor and an unwitting insult.</p><p>That was what had always hurt most, Loki decided. The casual, unthinking, <em>uncaring</em> way Thor insulted Loki, as if Loki's so-called failure was just a fact of life. It hurt, for his talents to be ignored and his presence dismissed. "Dismissed," Odin had said, before he asked Thor to remain.</p><p>Loki shook off his thoughts and retreated to his quarters. There, he quickly packed a small bag and vanished it into his pocket void. He almost teleported then and there, but a last-minute thought had him jotting down a quick note. He summoned a servant and gave it to them, "Give this to the Queen, please." He figured the slight delay in deliverance would give him just enough time to slip out. The servant hurried away, and Loki blinked out of Asgard.</p>
<hr/><p>Only a few minutes later, from within the Queen's chambers came an exasperated sigh.</p><p>
  <em>Mother,</em><br/>
<em>I've gone to check on some other realms. They're sure to have something exciting going on. I won't be gone too long, promise.</em><br/>
<em>Love you,</em><br/>
<em>Loki</em></p><p>
Really, the boy couldn't give her a bit more information? Frigga sighed again. She was sure Loki would be fine; he could defend himself physically and magically, and he would surely know how to handle himself, especially since he'd taken independent trips before. Still, he couldn't have at least told her which <em>realm</em>?</p>
<hr/><p>Far away, Loki Odinson appeared on Midgard, smack in the middle of a bustling lane full of shops and businesses. Loki's smile made a brief appearance as he read the name: <em>Diagon Alley</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Far away, Loki Odinson appeared on Midgard, smack in the middle of a bustling lane full of shops and businesses. Loki's smile made a brief appearance as he read the name: </em>Diagon Alley<em>.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Quickly, Loki scanned the alley, noting the changes since his last visit. While many things were different, one structure still rose above the rest: Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It's pristine, marbled-snow exterior made it easy for Loki to spot, and he headed there immediately.</p><p>As he entered, Loki absorbed the complex interior designs and decorations with a glance, seeing that, for all their supposed importance, only about half of them were for warding. The other half, he noted wryly, mostly proclaimed doom upon those who thought to steal from the fierce goblins.</p><p>"Loki Silver," he said to the teller goblin. The goblin - Griphook, from his name tag - flipped open a thick tome and scanned it briefly. Loki suppressed a smile when Griphook's eyes widened slightly. Recovering, the goblin fixed Loki with a distrustful look.</p><p>"Follow me, please, Mr. Silver," Griphook ordered.</p><p>He gave the goblin a nod and followed him into a private room. As he entered, Loki felt the presence of wards and enchantment-stripping defenses.</p><p>"Mr. Clutchpeg will be in a moment," Griphook said, his suspicion pushed behind a polite facade. "He will have to verify your identity, sir."</p><p>"Of course," Loki replied. They waited in silence for a short time, until another goblin entered the room. </p><p>"Mr. Silver," the goblin - presumably Mr. Clutchpeg - greeted. They shook hands, and Mr. Clutchpeg got to the point as he said, "I understand you are trying to access your vault?" He answered Loki's nod with one of his own, and said, "Very well. We will have to verify your identity before reactivating your account and allowing you access to your vault."</p><p>Loki had to admit, the goblins were fairly thorough - extraordinarily so when their security was compared to that of other Midgardian banks. They started with a few basic unveiling, un-enchanting, and glamour-cancelling charms. Their spells grew in complexity, until they reluctantly stopped. Then, they seemed to take pleasure in pouring a shimmering potion over him that they said would strip him of any illusions. "Thief's Bane," they called it. Finally, they directed Loki to pour some of his blood onto a spelled piece of parchment. The blood gathered at the bottom, before vein-like lines began to spread upwards and outwards. They wove through each other, forming a complicated pattern that coalesced into the words <strong>Loki Silver</strong>.</p><p>"Well, Mr. Silver, it appears everything is in order. Would you like to visit your vault, now?" When Loki nodded, Clutchpeg led the way to a cart on a set of tracks. They got in, and they took off through the dim stone tunnels.</p><p>Deeper and deeper they went, once passing through a waterfall that, as far as Loki could tell, was meant to dispel any illusions. Eventually, the cart began to slow, and the goblins took out a number of small metal instruments, which produced a echoing, clanking noise when shaken. To Loki's raised brow, Griphook answered,  "They scare the dragon away."</p><p>Loki nodded, his opinion of Gringotts' security going up. Finally, the cart stopped at a large door guarded by some sort of large animal. They exited, and the animal turned to face them. Despite its animalistic body, its face resembled that of a human.</p><p>"Well, well," the creature said. "What do we have here? A young god, seeking access to his vault? Well, boy, I guard this vault, and I'll only let you pass if you answer my riddles. There are three. What say you?"</p><p>Ah, a sphinx, then. Although he knew of sphinxes, Loki hadn't interacted with one until now. This was sure to be fun; from what he'd heard, sphinxes were highly intelligent. With this in mind, Loki smirked and answered in the affirmative.</p><p>The creature spoke, "I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with wind. What am I?"</p><p>"An echo," Loki answered easily.</p><p>The sphinx narrowed her eyes. "It is only one color, but not one size, stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies, present in sun, but not in rain, doing no harm, and feeling no pain. What is it?"</p><p>Loki nearly laughed, these were supposed to be hard? "A shadow," he said.</p><p>"What, when given, gives two of itself?"</p><p>Loki smirked triumphantly. "A choice."</p><p>To Loki's surprise, the sphinx grinned at him, fierce and bright. "It's been some time since I've had the pleasure of intelligent company," it said. "I will accompany you through your vault, young god."</p><p>Loki smiled at her, and the party - now with an added member - walked to the intricate vault door. Clutchpeg pressed both palms to the door, and it slowly swung open. Inside, piles of gold filled the large room from floor to ceiling, gems glittered, carefully preserved rare books filled large shelves, and antique potions, paintings, and artefacts lined table after table. Loki gave these objects just a single glance, and, with a wave of his hand, vanished a heap of Galleons into his dimensional pocket.</p><p>"That will be all. My account and vaults are reactivated, yes?" Loki checked.</p><p>"Yes, sir. And your property deeds are intact, should you want them."</p><p>"Hm, no, I think I'll keep them here, for now. Thank you for your assistance."</p>
<hr/><p>Loki left Gringotts and quickly shape shifted himself a bit older, enough to be seen as an adult. He headed to the Three Broomsticks, which he figured was still around. He'd need a place to stay, and he would welcome the chance to learn the Wizarding World's latest gossip, even if he might not understand it all.</p><p>When he had claimed a bar seat at the Three Broomsticks, Loki was surprised to hear of some sort of mysterious figure only called "You-Know-Who."</p><p>"Excuse me," Loki said to two men in conversation, "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I've been away for a while, and I'm afraid I'm rather behind. Would you mind telling me what you're talking about?"</p><p>The two men exchanged a surprised look. "Where ya been, mate? You really haven't heard of <em>You-Know-Who</em>?"</p><p>"No," Loki said patiently, "I really have not. Would you mind explaining?"</p><p>"Well - " the other man started hesitantly, "Well - that is, You-Know-Who... he's a - a dark wizard. He's been gettin' some friends - lackeys, more like. Real old ones, those powerful families. They don' like Muggles or Muggle-borns much - use that awful slur." Here, the man lowered his voice, "Mudbloods, they call 'em. Disgusting, that." His voice returned to normal as he said, "He's real anti-Muggle, a real blood supremacist, but he's catching on with them purebloods who think they're better than everyone. He's been hurtin' them poor Muggles. He's real powerful now, got official followers and all. Call themselves Death Eaters. Heard he's even tryin' to recruit kids, 'specially at Hogwarts." By the end of his explanation, the man looked both scared and defiant.</p><p>Loki found himself intrigued. Anything that could evoke such strong emotions in a seemingly usually stoic man was surely very dangerous.</p><p>"I see," he said. "I have a lot to catch up on, it seems. Thank you for telling me. I'll leave you two alone, but can I ask, what is this man's name? I've only heard him called 'You-Know-Who.'"</p><p>Both men paled. They looked at each other again. Finally, the first one spoke, "People don't say his name. Rumor is he'll hunt you down if you do. Sorry, mister, but I ain't willin' to risk it. I… I can spell it for you, though. It - It's spelled V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T." The man gulped down his drink.</p><p>"Thank you," Loki said sincerely.</p><p>Later, in his rented room, Loki turned over the man's words. He had never liked injustices or bullies, and he felt the urge to investigate, to see if this man was really as powerful as people seemed to think. He wondered briefly if he should just let it go - this was supposed to be his vacation, after all.</p><p>Still, it was <em>his</em> vacation, so he should do what he wanted, right? So, Loki concluded, he could investigate this man if he wanted to. The only question was, how?</p><p>What sort of position would let him investigate Voldemort (he refused to call him "You-Know-Who") while also letting him avoid actually joining his followers - Death Eaters, were they? Loki snorted. What a ridiculous name. With a name like that, they were sure to be a bunch of overgrown children running around, thinking themselves important. No, he didn't want to play the part of a lackey. So, how?</p><p>Then Loki remembered what the man had said, "'Heard he's even tryin' to recruit kids, 'specially at Hogwarts.'"</p><p>Hogwarts… It was a school that taught children to control their magic. Loki had heard of it before. Kids usually went for… was it, seven years? From 11-18? He thought so. Loki knew he was about 15 in human years; could he attend as a student, and try to be recruited to Voldemort?</p><p>If Voldemort was smart, he wouldn't make the beginners do much, so Loki probably wouldn't have to hurt anyone. And, he could always just back out if he lost interest. Yes, attending Hogwarts would work. But how to enroll? Loki, from his previous visits to Diagon Alley, knew that students usually received letters. But, since he had only just come to Midgard, he figured he wouldn't get a letter…</p><p>He was just going to pursue that thought, though, when a sharp <em>crack</em> came from the window. Loki instantly tensed, hand going to his dagger and seidr flaring to life. When nothing happened, he cautiously crept to the window to face… an owl, holding a letter.</p><p>Oh, wizards used owls to carry messages and the like. Loki wondered what it was doing here, but let it in nonetheless. At the bird's insistence, he took the letter, and the bird left quickly. Loki didn't detect anything harmful, so he opened the letter, and there it was. The answer to his problem. In his hands was a Hogwarts letter, with a Floo address to call if he needed anything clarified.</p><p>Loki checked the time, then headed downstairs to borrow some Floo Powder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Loki checked the time, then headed downstairs to borrow some Floo Powder.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Floo Powder retrieved, Loki headed back upstairs to use his room's floo. Flicking his fingers, he started a fire, then threw the silvery powder in his fireplace, and requested, "Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's Office." The fire flared green, and Loki politely stuck his head in.</p><p>Across from the fireplace sat a middle-aged woman, who looked up just as Loki popped his head in.</p><p>"Professor McGonagall? Is this a bad time?" Loki inquired, letting just a hint of nervousness leak into his voice.</p><p>"Not at all young man, you're still perfectly within calling hours," she replied reassuringly. "How may I help you, Mr…"</p><p>"Silver, Professor. Loki Silver."</p><p>McGonagall raised an eyebrow of recognition at the name, but made no comment other than, "Very well, Mr. Silver. How can I be of assistance?" she asked again.</p><p>"Erm, well, I've just received my Hogwarts letter, and I have a few questions… do you have a minute to spare?" Loki asked.</p><p>McGonagall smiled, "Of course. Would you care to come in?"</p><p>Nodding appreciatively, Loki stepped through the fireplace, grateful that he'd had the foresight to wear robes, rather than any Asgardian garb. "Thank you for having me, Professor McGonagall," he said sincerely.</p><p>"Not a problem. When you start at Hogwarts, feel free to come to me or any staff if you have questions," she said. "Speaking of which, why don't you start in on yours while I make tea?"</p><p>"Ah, thank you, Professor… Um, well, for one, I was wondering how you knew to send me a letter? I've only just come back to England, and I haven't attended Hogwarts before…" Loki trailed off.</p><p>McGonagall smiled as she told him, "I'm afraid I can't explain how, Mr. Silver. Hogwarts chooses who to host, I just send the letters."</p><p>"Oh, wow, that's fascinating," Loki said, as if to himself. He stared off a bit, but quickly regained focus. "I was also wondering about tuition? The letter didn't mention a figure - oh, thank you, Professor."</p><p>The woman poured him tea as she answered, "Hogwarts' costs are paid for by the Ministry, Mr. Silver. Supplies aren't generally covered, but there's a fund for that if needed. However, we would usually settle that matter with your parents." She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Loki let himself blush as he ducked his head and mumbled, "They're busy… but we don't need aid, anyway, Professor."</p><p>Professor McGonagall just nodded, and asked, "Well then, Mr. Silver, if I may ask you a question?"</p><p>"Of course," Loki answered.</p><p>"What year do you plan on joining? While I have no doubt that you will do well here, I would not want to place you incorrectly."</p><p>"Well," Loki said. "I'm fifteen, so I was planning on joining the fifth years. I've been learning magic since I was little."</p><p>"I see. Do you mind giving me a brief demonstration of your knowledge?" McGonagall requested.</p><p>"Not at all," Loki said, before remembering… "I'm afraid I don't have a wand." Loki nearly rolled his eyes saying it.</p><p>Why did Midgardians limit themselves to the power of a stick? Sure, manipulating the energies and matter could be difficult or unpredictable at first, but Loki had found that, while easier to use in lower-level magic, wands and words could hamper and even limit a person's ability to truly connect to the world around them. Nevertheless, it would surely draw suspicion if a fifteen-year-old exhibited advanced wandless magic.</p><p>McGonagall frowned a bit at that. "How have you been learning magic, then?" she asked.</p><p>"I've been using my mother wand, mostly," Loki replied easily.</p><p>McGonagall pursed her lips. "Very well. I'd recommend getting a wand of your own for school, though. We can start you off with the other fifth years at first, and you can always move down if you need to; there's no shame in that," she said, fixing him with a stern look.</p><p>Loki nearly startled. McGonagall's stern look was eerily and terrifyingly similar to his mother's, and he almost apologized on reflex for whatever mischief he'd caused. Of course, he didn't let his shock stop him from playing his part; would he really be the God of Mischief if a stern look caused him to break character?</p><p>Instead, he just said, with the hint of defiance expected in a determined child, "Yes, Professor." Then, more timidly, he asked, "One more question, Professor… I know there are different houses that students are sorted into? How will my sorting happen? That is, I mean, I know it's secret, but with my age difference… will I go with the first-years or…?"</p><p>McGonagall smiled gently at Loki. "Yes," she said, "you will go with the first-years when they leave the train, and will be sorted with them."</p><p>Loki smiled relievedly and nodded, standing up. "Thank you, Professor. I don't have any more questions, unless you have any for me?"</p><p>McGonagall dismissed him, and he flooed back to the Three Broomsticks, figuring it was better not to let her know that he was currently renting a room there alone. Mid-floo, he shifted back into his older appearance. Then he nodded to the patrons and returned to his room for some sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Loki went shopping for school supplies the very next day. While he wasn't sure that he'd learn much (except for possibly in Potions and Astrology, since he wasn't familiar with Midgardian ingredients or constellations), Loki found himself excited at the prospect of practicing magic without others' scorn. On Asgard, Loki had been looked down upon for doing magic, but here he would fit in - Hel, maybe he could make a friend or two! Or really, he admitted to himself, at least he'd be disliked on his own merit, rather than just for practicing magic.</p><p>Still, Hogwarts offered an exciting experience, and Loki eagerly travelled through the shops. He bought lower-level books for Potions and Astrology to catch up, then decided, hey, it wouldn't hurt to do that for every subject. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it ‐ even after buying all his mandatory school supplies and then some, his store of Galleons wasn't depleted at all.</p><p>Then, painfully aware that he only had one set of robes, Loki made his way to Madam Malkin's. There, he was briskly measured for fine school, casual, and dress robes. Though Madam Malkin tried to encourage him to buy some of the flashier ensembles, he stuck to classy, even understated robes. He made one exception for a set of great, billowing robes that were enchanted to automatically adjust for temperature, resistant to stains or wear, and could adjust to fit anyone, which would come in handy if he needed to shapeshift - although he'd probably keep that particular ability to himself…</p><p>Well, at the most, he'd say he was a Metamorphmagus. That would allow him to at least shift into other humans. Loki wondered briefly if his curiosity was worth all this fuss, was worth hiding the extent of his power, but he dismissed the thought. Voldemort was a welcome distraction from Asgard.</p><p>Finally, after nearly a full day of shopping, the last, dreaded, item came. There was no putting it off: Loki had to get a wand. Ugh. He'd always have to use it, instead of wandless magic. Don't get him wrong, there was nothing wrong with using something to help channel or focus magic - for beginners or experienced magicians. Maybe a wand could even be useful. But after being his own conductor for so long, only being able to control as much power as the wand would take was going to feel restrictive. Still, there was no helping it; he couldn't very well join school as a master of powerful wandless, nonverbal magic.</p><p>So, reluctantly, Loki made his way to Ollivander's. Luckily (or perhaps unluckily), it was empty of customers, so Loki was quickly greeted by Ollibander himself.</p><p>"Good evening," Ollivander said, wide eyes on Loki's face.</p><p>Loki was unused to being looked at with such harmless intensity. Usually if Loki was looked at, then the looker's gaze would harbor anger, disgust, greed, suspicion, disappointment, or some awful combination.</p><p>Though he knew Ollivander meant no harm, Loki still instinctively put on one of his better masks, the one he often used in diplomacy or at court. He let himself relax out of it instantly, though, sternly reminding himself that this was his vacation - he'd only wear masks if he <em>chose</em> to.</p><p>So it was with a sincere, albeit small smile that Loki said, "Good evening, Mr. Ollivander."</p><p>The aging wizard examined him, and eventually spoke. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, but I'm afraid I can't place you, Mr…"</p><p>"Silver," Loki said. "My name is Loki Silver. I'm not from around here, so I wouldn't expect you to know me, sir."</p><p>"Ah!" Ollivander exclaimed. "A new customer, then. How exciting, I haven't seen a new family in ages. Or rather, I suppose, such an old family. Tell me, are you related to the Silver family?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," Loki said.</p><p>"Wonderful, wonderful! They're an old family, I'm sure you know. Full of very strong wizards and witches. Have an odd habit of only popping up every few generations, though."</p><p>"Yes, sir," he said politely, hiding a wince. The Silver's family reputation would be due to his and Frigga's occasional brief - but apparently notable - visits to the Wizarding World. Really, his long line of "ancestors" was just their past visits under the same last name. They didn't exchange names with people every time they visited, hence the "every few generations" bit of Ollivander's comment.</p><p>"Well," Ollivander said, "here to get a wand, I presume? I must say, you're a bit old to be getting your wand. May I ask what you've been using so far?"</p><p>"Mostly my mother's wand," Loki said, sticking to the story he'd told McGonagall. "I'm starting Hogwarts this year, though, so I figured it's best to get my own," he gently joked.</p><p>"Ah well, yes best get on with it then. Which is your wand hand?" Ollivander started prowling through the wands, talking as he did so, "You're starting Hogwarts this year?" he asked before letting out a contemplative hum as he scanned the shelves.</p><p>"Yes, sir. I'm fifteen, so I'm starting with the fifth-years; it's my first year at Hogwarts though," he confirmed. "Oh, and I'm ambidextrous."</p><p>"I see, I see, a bit of a challenge, eh? Hmm… Ah! Try this one, Mr. Silver: beech wood with a phoenix feather core, ten inches, unyielding."</p><p>Loki gingerly took the wand in hand, but handed it back quickly. "I don't think it likes me," he said, shaking his hand free of the pins-and-needles feeling.</p><p>Ollivander nodded absently as he kept proving through the shelves. "This one now," he said, giving Loki a wand. "Black walnut, unicorn hair, thirteen inches, supple."</p><p>Loki took the offered wand, but it was snatched back almost immediately. "No, no, that won't do," Ollivander muttered.</p><p>On and on it went, with Loki growing steadily more discouraged and Ollivander growing steadily more excited. Finally, with a large pile of discarded wands, Ollivander held one up in triumph. He grinned at Loki, who watched him wearily. "Ah, you've been quite the challenge, Mr. Silver, but I think I've found it. I don't usually make wands with multiple woods, but when I saw those two pieces of wood I couldn't resist. Elm wood and pine wood, dragon heartstring core, exactly 12 inches long, and supple."</p><p>Loki took the wand warily, but straightened when he felt a rush of warmth. Cautiously, he tried a basic bit of magic. Green sparks shot out, spiraling around Loki and Ollivander. "This is it," he breathed, revelling as always in the union of a magic tool to his seidr.</p><p>He had to admit, Ollivander seemed to make fairly powerful conductors. They were of course much less potent than Loki's daggers, but considering the fact that Ollivander didn't have the whole of the nine realms to search for materials? Very impressive indeed.</p><p>"This is it," he said again, at his normal volume. He turned to Ollivander, who was positively gleeful.</p><p>"Elm is known for sophisticated and advanced magic, and tends to have the fewest number of accidents, from what I've observed. Pine chooses an independent owner, and adapts easily to different uses and types of magic. Dragon heartstring learns quickly and bonds strongly, although it can change allegiance," Ollivander quickly explained. "It is a rare customer that bonds with a mixed-wood wand. I expect to hear more from you in the future," he finished.</p><p>Loki, a bit uncomfortable with the sudden expectations, thanked Ollivander, paid, and left the shop, his wand comfortable in his hand.</p><p>Maybe having a wand wouldn't be so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A wand's size represents the owner's personality. 12 inches is just over the average for a wand, which I thought fit because Loki can be subtle/polished but also very flamboyant.</p><p>A wand's flexibility basically represents how willing the wand-and-owner pair are willing to adapt and change. Loki's wand is supple, so pretty flexible.</p><p>From the Harry Potter Wiki:</p><p>Elm Wood: Elm wands prefer owners with presence, magical dexterity and a certain native dignity. Of all wand woods, elm produces the fewest accidents, the least foolish errors, and the most elegant charms and spells; these are sophisticated wands, capable of highly advanced magic in the right hands (which makes it highly desirable to those who espouse the pure-blood philosophy).</p><p>Pine Wood: The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, including Garrick Ollivander who had never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic.</p><p>Dragon Heartstring Core: Dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most magic power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental.</p><p>I didn't chose other woods like cherry or beech, because I thought that these traits suited him, and in the case of cherry wood, I didn't just want to throw a "strangely powerful" wood at him and consider it done, especially since he's not really using the wand for power.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Maybe having a wand wouldn't be so bad after all.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Finally, the day had come. Loki had read all his school books twice over, referring back to the younger years' books if needed. He was confident that he understood most subjects, or that he'd be able to pick it up quickly. Aside from preparing for Hogwarts, he'd spent time learning about Voldemort. From what he'd heard, he was disgusted that Voldemort had gained any traction. His plan for the year hadn't changed from just learning about Voldemort, but Loki thought that, if Voldemort was really recruiting kids at Hogwarts, it might have to change.</p><p>So here he was, at King's Cross, looking for Platform 9 ¾. He was planning on being a pureblood, using the name Silver, so he couldn't just ask for directions. Instead, he reached out with his magic to the space around Platforms 9 and 10 and… <em>there</em>. He stood up while still examining the passage with his magic. All he should have to do is - he stepped through the wall. The platform inside was even more busy than the one outside, families clustered together and kids running around while adults shouted directions. Loki took a second to orient himself, then headed toward the train, which posed a question: who should Loki sit with? Should he seek out the purebloods, or sit with whoever seemed to be popular? Or maybe he should just try to find someone he liked - if they were going to be his first friend, then Loki would really rather spend time with someone he liked.</p><p>As Loki was walking down the aisle, scanning the compartments, he heard voices. Well, that wasn't unusual - people were everywhere. But these voices weren't happy or excited; instead, they were taunting, mocking. Instinct made Loki head for those voices.</p><p>In a compartment sat a boy, similar in Midgardian age to Loki. He had dark, greasy hair that hung at his shoulders, black eyes, and a hooked nose. Blocking the door were four boys. One had black, wild hair, and glasses. He was right next to another black-and-curly-haired teen with a slightly longer cut, although it was obvious they weren't related. Slightly behind and to the side of them was a small, rat-like boy, who kept singing the others' praises. Finally, the last boy stood outside the compartment with a mildly disapproving look, although he made no move to stop the others.</p><p>The group of friends outside the compartment laughed at the boy inside, who scowled back at them. Loki saw one of the boys - the one with the longer hair - throw a spell at the hooked-nose boy, who winced slightly in pain, and Loki had to restrain himself from storming over and cursing them. He had a feeling that for one, the kid getting bullied wouldn't appreciate that, and for another, he would be punished for such actions.</p><p>Instead, he thought quickly and shapeshifted into a little girl, cute as could be. She illusioned her old clothes to match her appearance, and timidly crept around to the boys. "What are you doing?" Loki asked, her voice high and clear.</p><p>The bullies spun around, surprised, then relaxed. "Hey, kid," said the one with glasses. "We're just talking to our friend. Isn't that right, Snivellous?" he asked, glaring at the scowling teen.</p><p>"Oh, ok," Loki said doubtfully. "What's your name, sir?" she asked excitedly.</p><p>"James Potter," came the arrogant answer. "And these are my friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Oh, and that's Sni-Severus Snape," he said, pointing to each in turn.</p><p>Loki had no idea who he was, but James seemed to think she should, so she perked up. "Oh! Nice to meet you, Mr. James, sir, it's so cool to meet you even before school! I'm a first year, so you don't know me, but I've heard about you! You're the most popular guy in school," she gushed.</p><p>James Potter grinned. Loki nearly laughed; flattery always worked. She let her eagerness fade a bit as she frowned adorably. "But, if you're James Potter…" she trailed off, looking sad.</p><p>"What?" James asked. This was not usually the reaction he got.</p><p>Loki forced the beginnings of tears to her eyes and whispered, "If you're James Potter why were you being mean to Mr. Severus? You're supposed to be nice."</p><p>James looked uncomfortable, then defensive. He sighed and said, "Look don't worry; people are nice at Hogwarts - Snivelly's just not. That's why we were picking on him a bit. He's in Slytherin, you know?"</p><p>Loki frowned and played dumb, "If I'm in Slytherin, will you be mean to me?" she asked, letting the tears fill her eyes completely.</p><p>All the boys looked down. Finally, Sirius spoke up, "Look, I'm sure you won't be in Slytherin, ok? You're too nice, Slytherins are all jerks. I bet you'll be in Hufflepuff."</p><p>Loki had to bite back a grin as she made herself tremble ever so slightly. She hung her head and whispered, "Please, sirs, just leave him alone. I don't like when people are mean."</p><p>The boys all seemed reluctant, but Remus spoke up, "Sure, we'll leave him alone, won't we, guys?" The others nodded and headed down the aisle, heads still hung low as they didn't meet her eyes.</p><p>As soon as they were gone, Loki shifted back into his normal appearance and entered the compartment. "Finally! I thought they'd never leave," he proclaimed.</p><p>Severus glared at him. "What do you want?" he snapped.</p><p>"Can I sit here?" Loki asked.</p><p>"No, now leave, and on your way out, tell that little girl that I don't need her help."</p><p>"Oh," Loki drawled, smug. "You mean this little girl?" He shifted down into the little girl, opened her eyes wide, and spoke eagerly, "Hi Mr. Severus! It's so great to meet you. You were really brave with those bullies - I hope they never come here again!"</p><p>Severus' mouth hung open for a second, but he quickly snapped it shut and glared as Loki shifted back to his regular form. "Metamorphmagus," he snarled. "I didn't need your help."</p><p>Loki shrugged. "Ok, but I still want to sit here," he said plainly.</p><p>Severus glared at him. "Why? Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Loki Silver," he paused, watching Severus' reaction. Or rather his non-reaction, because his eyes showed no recognition - hm, he wasn't a pureblood, then, since they'd recognize his ancient family name. A half-blood raised mostly muggle, then, or a muggleborn.</p><p>Loki continued, "I'm starting Hogwarts this year but I'm a fifth-year, since I'm fifteen. I've just been homeschooled up until now. As for why I want to sit here… honestly, all the other compartments are either taken or the people inside give me a headache." He sent Severus a tentative smile.</p><p>There was a pause, and then: "Fine," Severus snapped. He opened a book and began to read, pointedly ignoring the other boy.</p><p>Loki smiled again at Severus, opened a book of his own, and settled down to enjoy the ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meh. I'll be honest, I'm never really sure how to write the Sorting, and I didn't have a plan for this at the start, so... let me know what you think?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Loki smiled again at Severus, opened a book of his own, and settled down to enjoy the ride.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>After a while, the tension drained from the room and the two boys read comfortably. By the time the train reached Hogwarts, both had nearly forgotten the other. As the train stopped, Loki began to speak, "It was nice sitting with you, Se-"</p><p>The compartment was empty, though Severus' dark robes could be seen stalking their way to the exit. Loki sighed, and made his way out.</p><p>At first, Loki almost followed the other kids to the skeletal horses and their carriages, but he broke away to join the first years, since he would be sorted with them. They traveled across the Great Lake and were escorted to the entrance, where Professor McGonagall took them. The group was led across stone floor to a small chamber off the main hall. There, Professor McGonagall began a well-practiced speech.</p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.</p><p>"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.</p><p>"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." * McGonagall swept out of the room.</p><p>All around Loki, the first-years murmured, speculating about the Sorting Ceremony. He heard everything from fighting trolls to a written exam before Professor McGonagall came back and ushered them into the Great Hall.</p><p>Loki took in his surroundings with exactly three-and-a-half glances: one glance to his left (students, Slytherin and Ravenclaw), on to his right (more students, this time Gryffindor and Hufflepuff), one up (a nicely enchanted ceiling, made to resemble the Midgard sky), and another half-glance to the center dais, where the staff sat.</p><p>Then, Loki let his eyes linger on the connecting platform between the students and staff. A single stool was on the platform, and on that sat a ragged piece of cloth, vaguely resembling… was that a hat? Loki didn't have to wonder for long, because the object soon identified itself. As every eye in the room came to focus on the stool, the hat straightened up and began to sing:</p><p>
  <em>"Oh I may not be as 'cool'<br/>
As those other hats that be,<br/>
But you know that age-old rule<br/>
About judging by what you see.<br/>
So while I may not flash with sequins,<br/>
Or even stand upright,<br/>
My intelligence is a beacon<br/>
That shines forever bright.<br/>
I will peer inside your head,<br/>
See your hopes, your dreams, your fears,<br/>
And then it will be said<br/>
Where you'll spend all of your years.<br/>
You might go into Gryffindor,<br/>
Where be the truly brave,<br/>
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<br/>
Are something that they rave.<br/>
Or perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff,<br/>
Where loyalty abides,<br/>
And justice will forever<br/>
Stand with you at your side.<br/>
And still there is wise Ravenclaw,<br/>
Where learners go to grow,<br/>
And their wisdom plants the seeds<br/>
That their wit will also sow.<br/>
And last there is Slytherin,<br/>
Where the cunning meet their peers,<br/>
The ambitions deep inside them<br/>
Will fuel them for years.<br/>
So place me on your heads!<br/>
I promise you won't get cooties.<br/>
For once your house is said,<br/>
I will have done my duty."</em>
</p><p>The tables around them erupted into applause, which the first-years quickly mimicked. Loki heard one exclaim gratefully, "All we've got to do it try on the hat!"</p><p>One by one, McGonagall called up students, until "Silver, Loki!" was called. Keeping an easy, cool demeanor, Loki strode forward and lowered himself onto the stool. The hat was likewise lowered onto his head, and he glanced around the room as he awaited judgement…</p><p>Loki waited for perhaps thirty seconds, before a small, irritated voice spoke into his ear. "Young man," it scolded, "if you wish to be sorted then you'd better stop shielding against me."</p><p><em>My apologies,</em> Loki thought, lowering his mental shields. <em>My intention was not to keep you out, I'm afraid I merely forgot to lower my shields.</em></p><p>"… Ah, yes, Mr. Silver. Quite a long way from home, aren't we? Tell me, what is your purpose here? … Oh, I see… Well, then, let us see in which house you belong, shall we? Hm… you have the potential to be incredibly brave, I see, and you undoubtedly possess nerve, so perhaps Gryffindor? … No, no, I don't think so; you're too selective in who deserves your courage…</p><p>"But to those who can keep your friendship, you are incredibly loyal, and you seem to care about justice quite a bit. Shall you be in Hufflepuff? … Hm, not quite thrilled with that idea, are you? I think I agree; you are perhaps a touch too impatient and harsh for such a house.</p><p>"Well, then, how about Slytherin? They are ambitious, like you, and are often clever enough to appease you. Quite cunning, as well, I think you'd approve. However, a fair bit of them are currently quite prejudiced, and I doubt you'll enjoy their company if they choose to be overbearing…</p><p>"Ah! How about Ravenclaw, Mr. Silver? Intelligent, witty, and wise. You'd do quite well there, and they don't tend to be as intolerant as some of the current Slytherins, so you wouldn't have to hold your tongue quite as much - or you wouldn't have to confront them as much, whichever you'd like, I suppose. What do you say?</p><p>"Oh, you're trying to learn about Voldemort, I see… Oh, my, that's an unusual request… Well, it isn't usually my place, but since you asked so nicely…"</p><p>A flow of images, thoughts, and memories thundered through Loki's head as the hat showed him Hogwarts' history from its point of view. The four founders, the quick growth of the school, the series of honorable Headmasters, the countless dedicated professors, the young students each special in their own way, the old Triwizard Tournaments, and, more recently, a manipulative Headmaster Dumbledore, the arrival of a young Tom Riddle, the making of Voldemort, a certain Order of the Phoenix, and the official declaration of war on the Death Eaters. All of this Loki took within a matter of seconds, giving a small wince as a dull headache formed around his head.</p><p><em>Ergh,</em> he thought to the hat. <em>I asked if you had helpful information, not for you to bombard me with centuries of memories.</em></p><p>"My apologies," said the hat in an echo of Loki's earlier words, "My intention was not to overwhelm you, I'm afraid I merely forgot the side effects of such a large memory-dump." More sincerely it added, "It has been quite a while since I've shown another my experiences."</p><p><em>It's fine,</em> Loki responded. <em>Thank you for your help.</em> Still looking out at the Great Hall, he noticed many students starting to fidget in their seats, and he realized that he and the Hat had been talking for nearly five-and-a-half minutes. <em>Shall we resume my sorting, please?</em> he requested.</p><p>The hat gave a hum of acquiescence, and spoke, "Now that I know you are investigating Riddle, I'd have to say that Slytherin would be best for you; it's where you'd fit best anyway, and if you're willing to put of with those pesky blood supremacists, then Slytherin would both match your the potential the best and help you the most.</p><p>"…Before you depart, I'm afraid we have a request to make. I will, of course, still sort you regardless, as Hogwarts will never turn down a student of magic. Our request concerns the man you seek. Voldemort seeks to rule over Hogwarts and destroy the founders' vision, and it is my and the castle's duty to maintain that vision. That is why we must ask you to assist in the fight against Voldemort, if you would - ah, I see you have already considered this a bit. We know you would never support him, but those fighting him would benefit greatly from the assistance of someone such as yourself."</p><p><em>… I… cannot </em>promise<em>,</em> Loki thought at last, <em>I originally just wanted a distraction, but if the things I hear are true, I can't, in good conscience, refuse my aid. I would not want to, it's not in my nature. However, I would also like to avoid making promises I might not be able to keep. I </em>can<em> promise that, if I think Voldemort poses a significant malicious threat and I am able to help, I will do so. I'm sorry I cannot offer anything more concrete.</em></p><p>"We appreciate your explanation, and we hope you will see that your aid is indeed needed. We thank you for your honesty and offer our help in return. We will aid you if possible; you need only ask. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. We wish you luck, Loki Silver, and I sort you into… SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>The last word was shouted for the whole hall the hear, and a cheer went up from the green-and-silver-decked table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* McGonagall's speech is directly from the first book, because I always figure that she's pretty much got it down pat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"… We wish you luck, Loki Silver, and I sort you into… SLYTHERIN!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last word was shouted for the whole hall the hear, and a cheer went up from the green-and-silver-decked table.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Loki rose proudly from the stool. Smirking, he adopted an arrogant mask and nodded to his house-mates. He ignored their subtle gestures to join them, and instead went to sit by Severus, who sat slightly separated from the rest. The other boy gave him a narrow-eyed glance, but largely ignored him. Still, Loki wasn't one to give up, so he spoke to him. "Severus," he said with a polite warmth in his voice, "I'm not really sure who these people are… would you mind helping me?"</p><p>Severus gave him another suspicious glare and ground out, "Don't you already know who they are?"</p><p>Loki pulled his brows together, letting his confusion show. "No," he said. "Why would you think so?"</p><p>Severus pinned him with yet another suspicious look - really, it was like one continuous look rather than many.</p><p>"You're a pureblood, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question.</p><p>Loki shrugged. "Yes, I suppose so, but I haven't grown up around here. And I don't put much stock in blood status."</p><p>Severus snorted. "You belong over there, then," he said, sticking his thumb at the garish Gryffindor table.</p><p>Loki grinned cockily. "I mean the Hat considered it, but I think I much prefer it here."</p><p>Severus stared at him in shock. "The Hat considered you for Gryffindor?!" he hissed.</p><p>"Um, yes? Why, what's the big deal?" Loki asked.</p><p>"Nothing," Severus snapped. There was a slight pause as he reined himself in. "Look, just, you might not want to go around sharing that information. Gryffindor and Slytherin are sort of rivals here."</p><p>Loki nodded easily. "I assume I also shouldn't mention my dislike for blood supremacists?" he said lightly.</p><p>Severus' eyes darted around a bit, but the corners of his mouth twitched as he shook his head. "No," he agreed dryly, "you might want to keep that under wraps, as well."</p><p>Loki mock-huffed. "Fine," he groused. "But now that we've settled that," he turned pouty, pleading eyes to Severus, "can you please tell me who the others are? I don't want them angry at me… yet," he finished, shit-eating grin fully in place.</p><p>Severus was frowning again, though lightly. "Fine," he said. "First of all, though, you should call people by their surnames, until they say otherwise." He raised a brow at Loki, who looked embarrassed.</p><p>"Oh," Loki said genuinely. "Er, sorry about that, Sev - Snape. I didn't mean any disrespect."</p><p>Se - no, <em>Snape</em> - seemed all at once a bit uncomfortable at Loki's sincere apology, and awkwardly waved it off. He began introductions quickly.</p><p>"That one - " Severus inclined his head to an older, long-haired, white-blond boy, " - is Lucius Malfoy. He's from one of the oldest, most powerful families in Wizarding England. That one - " Severus indicated again with his head to a younger boy with styled black locks, " - is Regulus Black, from another prestigious family."</p><p>And on and on Severus went, Loki commiting each to mind as they both thoroughly ignored the rest of the sorting - though Loki knew he could remember each name, face, and house later, if needed.</p><p>Finally, voice not quite so distant as it had been at the start, Severus declared that they had covered the house's major players, and they tuned back in to just as Dumbledore stood to speak. Thankfully, the elderly man only made a corny joke, and food soon appeared on their plates. Everyone tucked in.</p><p>Well, Loki noticed, everyone except him and Severus. Loki had frequently skipped meals in Asgard, either taking every opportunity to avoid his father and Thor or too focused on some task. So unthinking was he that he could go weeks without eating more than a couple pieces of fruit. It left him with more time to study and experiment, something that he also greatly enjoyed.</p><p>But why wasn't Severus eating? Weren't human teenage boys (and, judging by Thor and his Warriors Three, most Asgardian ones) incessantly hungry? This teen sat picking at his food, half-heartedly eating only the bare minimum. Loki didn't want to be pushy, though, so he made no comment.</p><p>Instead, he kept up polite, meaningless conversation with those around him, occasionally whispering sarcastic commentary to Severus. To Loki's delight, Severus seemed to enjoy his dark, snarky sense of humor. Finally, someone who appreciated the finer things in life! Asgard's idea of humor was stories of violent street fights in which the protagonist easily defeated the pathetic opponent.</p><p>Eventually, the chatter died down and Dumbledore stood once more. He gave a small speech about dangerous times and unity, they were made to sing some odd song (during which Loki just observed, thank you very much), and then they were dismissed.</p><p>Loki followed Severus down to Hogwarts' dungeons to a bare stretch of stone. When Severus spoke - <em>Salazar</em> - the wall wavered and buckled to reveal a passageway through which Severus led. The short tunnel led to a large room, decorated in greens and snakes. Despite it being underground, it gave off an elegant, warm feel that Loki immediately liked.</p><p>From there, Severus led Loki to the boys' dorms where Loki, to his pleasure and surprise, found that he had been assigned to the same room as Severus.</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath when he saw that, but Loki was confident that he didn't do it as much as he would've earlier. Loki was growing on him, he was sure. Good. Severus seemed rude at first glance, but Loki had long since stopped believing people's masks.</p><p>Instead, when he took a closer look, Loki quite enjoyed Severus' dark humor, sharp intelligence, and blunt yet occasionally skillful conversation. He'd make for a good ally, and, dare he hope… friend? Of course, he was mortal, and Loki knew from experience the pain of watching a mortal die, but he couldn't help but like Severus -</p><p>Oh, whoops. He'd hesitated a bit, and Severus was giving him an odd look. Loki gave him a slight apologetic wince, and stepped into the dorm room. Inside were three bunk beds. Two were already clearly occupied, and the third was a bit to the side, with only the top bunk open. Next to the first two bunks were four boys, playing some sort of card game.</p><p>Loki politely cleared his throat. When he had their attention, he flashed a smile and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Loki Silver. I've just started here at Hogwarts, though I'm joining with the fifth-years. It seems we're to be flatmates, so I thought it'd be best to meet you all right away."</p><p>The group exchanged glances, and one stepped with an extended hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Silver. I'm Evan Rosier. These here are my mates, Samuel Avery, Evander Capulet, and Adiran Mulciber."</p><p>"Good to meet you," Loki said, shaking their hands.</p><p>"Right," Rosier said, snapping his fingers. "Avery, you bunk with the half-blood. Silver gets your bunk."</p><p>Avery protested immediately. "Capulet should have to bunk with it, at least my family didn't get their youngest knocked up by some blood-traitor Montague."</p><p>To this, Capulet's face reddend, and he shot off a spell at the other boy, who dodged with a smirk. They mock-dueled for a couple more seconds, before Mulciber cried out in bewilderment, "Hey, Silver, what're you doing?!"</p><p>Loki sat calmly on the empty bunk, having somehow silently made his way to the top. "I'm perfectly fine bunking with Snape," he said neutrally. Then added, "If he's fine with it, of course." He glanced down at Snape, but the teen gave no reaction.</p><p>Rosier grimaced. "No, mate, you shouldn't have to bunk with something like that. Let Capulet be stuck with it."</p><p>Loki very carefully did not let his anger show as he raised a brow and said, "It's really fine, Rosier. Although your… offer… is noted."</p><p>Rosier gave him a skeptical look, but acquiesced. "Fine, then. We're about to head out, maybe scare a couple Gryffindor firsties. Wanna come?"</p><p>Although Loki could tell that Rosier was trying to reach out to him, he still detested bullies and supremacists, so he politely declined, claiming that he had to unpack.</p><p>As soon as his flatmates - aside from Severus, who had been unpacking at his bed the whole time ‐ left, Loki firmly shut the door.</p><p>"Berks," he muttered. It was the nicest thing running through his head, honestly, and if he didn't let some of it out he was going to explode.</p><p>Severus made no comment, still going through his things, and Loki was seized with a sudden need to talk to the boy.</p><p>"You know I don't believe that stuff, right, Se - Snape? I promise, I'm not like them. I'm not some - some, blood-supremacist who's gonna completely ignore you and call you an '<em>it</em>.' From what I've seen, you're loads better than them, not the other way around!"</p><p>Severus still gave no indication that he'd heard Loki, aside from a slight pause when Loki's voice had gotten louder.</p><p>Loki sighed. He's known Severus for all of a day - not even a full day, really - and he had already chased him off by coming on too strong. "Sorry, Se - Snape. Didn't mean to… yell, there." </p><p>Loki saw Severus - <em>Snape</em> - hesitate again, and braced himself for more silence. To his surprise, however, he received a curt, "Accepted."</p><p>Loki wondered if he's really been forgiven that easily - Asgard required much more in way of apologies (some of which he still had nightmares about that left him screaming and fumbling about to feel his mouth, not that he'd ever admit to it). But, as the minutes tick by and both boys unpacked, Loki relaxed into the comfortable silence around them. Nearly an hour later, with Rosier and his gang still not back, Loki set up his regular privacy and silencing wards, and fell asleep, with another black-haired boy falling asleep below.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since my school shut down due to Covid 19, I should theoretically have more time to write... hopefully.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Nearly an hour later, with Rosier and his gang still not back, Loki set up his regular privacy and silencing wards, and fell asleep, with another black-haired boy falling asleep below.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Loki woke up suddenly, though his eyes remained closed and his breathing steady. He took a second to orient himself, before it happened again - the slight movement, accompanied by a muffled sound, that had woken him. It was coming from Sever - that is, <em>Snape</em>, in the bunk below.</p><p>After a half-second of consideration, Loki placed another layer of silencing seidr between Snape and the others. Then, he smoothly lowered himself from his top bunk. The sight that greeted him was painful, and Loki felt a surge of empathy for Snape.</p><p>The boy lay on his bunk, tossing and turning and clearly in the hold of a nightmare. Small, pleading sounds made their way past his lips, and Loki heard Snape mumble, "Please, Da. Please stop!"</p><p>Loki felt his heart wrench at the sound, and he was reminded of Asgard's children, from when he had visited an orphanage. Many there had lost their parents in battle, been abandoned, or had been removed from their parents' care. Most of them had nightmares, and Loki had found an understanding with them. He still visited there often, bringing presents and money every time.</p><p>Usually, if one of the kids had a nightmare, he'd wake them, but he hesitated to do the same for Se - dammit, <em>Snape</em>. Snape and Loki didn't know each other very well yet, and Loki had no doubt that Snape would be uncomfortable with Loki knowing about his nightmares.</p><p>Still, Loki looked at Snape and knew he couldn't leave him to face his terrors alone. So, tentatively, Loki laid a hand on Snape's shoulder and gently shook him. Loki checked the silencing spell between them and the others again, and cast a peaceful illusion for good measure. Then he spoke Snape's name, and told him to wake up.</p><p>It worked. Snape woke with a gasp and a violent flinch away from Loki, who quickly retreated and stood in a non-threatening stance. After a minute, Snape collected himself enough to glare at Loki.</p><p>"<em>Silver</em>," he snarled.</p><p>Loki wasn't quite sure what to do, so he remained silent. He didn't want to further aggravate Snape, or make him feel unsafe, but he also wanted to offer his help, if he could.</p><p>Sev ‐ Norns have mercy, <em>Snape</em> - seemed to take his silence badly, and crossed his arms. "What do you want," he spat.</p><p>"I don't want anything," Loki said quickly. "I mean, I guess just to help? You were having a nightmare, right?" Snape's defensive glare was answer enough for Loki to continue. "You were tossing and turning, and mumbling in your sleep, and I just couldn't leave you…" Loki trailed off.</p><p>Snape relaxed slightly at his words, face clear of confusion once more. "I apologize for disturbing your rest," he said formally. "I will be sure not to do so in the future, I assure you."</p><p>"What? No, Se - sorry, Snape, that's not what I meant. I'm not mad at you for waking me up or anything. I just… I thought that it was better to wake you up than leave you trapped in a nightmare," Loki explained.</p><p>Suspicion showed on Snape's face once more. "You don't want something? A Potions assignment or a new spell?" he double-checked.</p><p>Loki's answer must have shown on his face, because Snape nodded grudgingly. "Fine, then," he said, voice clipped. "Thank you for your assistance. You can go back to bed now."</p><p>Loki nodded, but hesitated to leave.</p><p>"What?" Snape snapped.</p><p>"I don't have to go to bed right now, Snape," he said. "Classes don't start for a while, and I don't need much sleep anyhow. I could keep you company, if you wish?"</p><p>Severus looked conflicted, but apparently his desire for a distraction eventually won out, because he nodded. "No questions about my dream, though," he ordered.</p><p>Loki nodded. "I won't ask any right now, but… I'm always here if you need to talk, or vent, or whatever," he said. When Severus - <em>Snape</em> - scowled, Loki shrugged sheepishly and sat next to him. The other boy watched Loki warily, monitoring his every movement. They sat in silence for a long while, and Loki glanced at the other boy, who stared back.</p><p>"We don't have to discuss your dream," Loki said. Severus glared. "But could we talk? I don't really know much about you."</p><p>"I don't know much about you, either, but you don't see me pestering <em>you</em>," Snape bit out. Then he glanced around at the other bunks and spoke quietly, "Besides, I don't want to wake the others."</p><p>"Oh, them. Don't worry, I put silencing charms and an illusion up when I woke you… figured it was best not to wake them up."</p><p>Snape jerked away from Loki, expression angry. "You charmed me?!" he hissed.</p><p>Loki's eyes widened, and he protested, "No, no, I didn't spell you without your permission, promise! I just threw some wards and stuff around our bunk. They're the same ones I use, they're completely safe and only cancel noise on their side. We can hear them, but they can't hear us, and if they look they'll just see us sleeping. And the wards will let me know if the others come close to our bunk. That's all. It's magic on the space around us, not you."</p><p>The teen still sat stiffly, and his face was once again wary. After a second, Loki felt Snape's magic begin to cautiously explore Loki's wards, and he was struck by the different feel of Snape's magic versus his own seidr. It seemed that Snape felt it, too, because his brow furrowed even as he continued to inspect Loki's wards. Finally, his magic pulled back, and Snape turned to Loki, looking slightly less hostile and slightly more interested.</p><p>"Why does your magic feel so different from anyone else's?" Snape asked. His eyes roved over Loki's form, and he continued, "And you don't even have your wand on you. How did you cast the spells?"</p><p>Loki stalled, just a bit. In his haste, he'd completely forgotten that his seidr might feel odd, and that he was supposed to use a wand. To distract from his error, he made a proposal. "Erm… how about a deal? One question of mine for one question of yours? You can always refuse to answer one," he added.</p><p>Snape was instantly on guard again, but said, "Fine." They shook hands rather formally for two teens still in their sleepwear, and Snape instantly asked, "Why does your magic feel different?"</p><p>Loki answered honestly, "My magic is different from yours, although I believe I could switch to yours if needed. My magic draws from my own power first, and that of the universe later, if needed. From what I can tell, yours comes from the energies around you, with you manipulating them as needed with your connection to them."</p><p>Snape looked like he wanted to ask another question, but stopped himself. He gestured for Loki to ask his question. "Will you please demonstrate a spell so I can change my technique to match?" Loki requested.</p><p>Snape snorted. "If you can't even do the same magic, why are you at Hogwarts, let alone a fifth-year?" he asked with a hint of derision. Then he muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa," and one of his books began to float.</p><p>Loki explored the spell with his seidr as he answered, "Hogwarts is a school; I came here to learn." He very carefully didn't say that he came to learn about Voldemort. "I'm a fifth-year for a couple of reasons. For one," Loki smirked, "I'm confident I can keep up with the curriculum. Also, I'm about fifteen years old, and I didn't want to be the odd one out in any year."</p><p>"What do you mean, 'about' fifteen years old?" Se ‐ Snape ‐ asked.</p><p>"Hm…" Loki said, acutely aware that it wouldn't do to risk someone finding out he was Asgardian, even though he thought Snape could be trustworthy. "I believe that's it's actually my turn to ask a question," he said instead.</p><p>Snape glared lightly, but nodded.</p><p>Loki grinned and cast the levitating spell, the same one Snape had used. "Does my magic feel normal, now?"</p><p>Snape did a double-take at Loki's wandless and nonverbal spell, but quickly recovered and pushed out his own magic to meet Loki's. He frowned in disbelief. "How did you manage to do that so quickly? It feels completely normal," he said. Then he quickly clarified, "That's not my question though. How are you so proficient at wandless and nonverbal magic?"</p><p>Loki shrugged in response. "I didn't learn magic with words or a wand, so I'm used to it. Actually," he added, "using a wand can sometimes feel restrictive, because it can only channel so much power, while the caster might be capable of using more."</p><p>Snape gaped, but snapped his mouth shut quickly. Loki summoned his wand, and, remembering back to his studies in preparation for Hogwarts, cast a quick <em>Tempus</em>. The time was 5:00, and breakfast was scheduled to begin at 7:30. Loki glanced at Snape, who stared back with an expectant arched brow.</p><p>Meekly, Loki asked, "Since neither of us are going to sleep and we have time before breakfast, could you give me a tour of Hogwarts? Please?"</p><p>Snape gave a mild exasperated glare, but nodded, seeming to surprise even himself with the easy acceptance. "But you'd better get ready quickly," he snapped, trying to distract from his hint at acquaintanceship.</p><p>Loki wasn't fooled that easily, but let it go as he jumped to follow the other boy's orders. "Yes, sir!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turns out when 40 hours a week are suddenly free, it leaves a lot more time to write. Who'da thunk? Anyway, Chapter 8:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Loki wasn't fooled that easily, but let it go as he jumped to follow the other boy's orders. "Yes, sir!"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The tour went well, Loki thought. Snape had shown him how to navigate the tricky stairs and where all his classes were, and had filled him in on Hogwarts' social life.</p><p>The bullies from the train, it turned out, were extremely popular at school, even calling themselves the Marauders. Loki had groaned at that. They were like Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three all over again.</p><p>When Snape had shot him a questioning look, Loki had just responded with a weary, "I knew a group like that, back home."</p><p>Sev - Snape - had given him an understanding look and sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "At least there'll be another person who doesn't worship the ground they walk on," Snape said, though he seemed a bit unsure. Of their tentative familiarity or Loki's continued view on the Marauders, Loki couldn't tell. Maybe it was both.</p><p>Either way, the boys reached the Great Hall early, while the Slytherin table was only dotted with a few students. When Snape went to sit near the end, Loki made to follow, but was stopped by Snape. The slightly shorter boy told him, "Go sit in the middle, with the purebloods, Silver. There's a seventh-year, Lucius Malfoy. Make nice with him, maybe pull some pureblood posturing, and you'll be set in Slytherin."</p><p>Loki asked, "I can't sit with you?"</p><p>Snape sighed and responded, "Look, you're actually not… too horrible to hang out with. But the center of the table is for old, powerful purebloods, which I bet you are based on how Rosier and his gang reacted to you. On the edges of their group are the lesser purebloods, and then the blood traitors, and then the half-bloods. The muggle-borns usually don't bother coming to meals long enough to sit down. You need to go claim your status soon, or it'll be too late, and status is everything in Slytherin."</p><p>Loki frowned, but he saw the wisdom in Snape's words. He knew that in court, battles were fought with pretty words and hidden deals, and that those of higher status were protected by said status, and the benefits that accompanied it. He figured that Slytherin might be similar, especially with the old pureblood houses around. It would be like dealing with nobles back in court. So Loki reluctantly nodded, and sat down at exactly center, presumably where Lucius Malfoy sat. Snape noticed this and shot him a dirty look, but gave a glance around and said no more, going to the end of the table.</p><p>Walking towards Loki - or rather, the center of the table - was a group of purebloods that Loki was able to recognize from Snape's earlier tutoring. In the middle of the group was Lucius Malfoy, and to either side were Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. Slightly behind them were Rosier, Avery, Capulet, and Mulciber. Regulus Black, Barty Crouch Jr., and Corban Yaxley followed. These, it seemed, made up the pureblood core of Slytherin.</p><p>The large group stopped in front of Loki, and Lucius Malfoy stepped forward with a distasteful expression on his face. He spoke coolly, "I'm afraid I don't know who you are, but we would like to sit here, Mr…"</p><p>Loki grinned at him like they were old friends, knowing Malfoy would take offense at the assumed familiarity. "Loki Silver," he said. "I wouldn't expect you to know me, because I've only just come to Hogwarts ‐ although I'm with my age group, thankfully."</p><p>"Silver?" Malfoy asked, recognition dawning on his and the group's faces.</p><p>"That's me," Loki said, still emitting a casual, friendly aura. "D'you guys wanna sit down?" He gestured to the open spots around him.</p><p>Malfoy, now with a pleasant expression, sat down next to him. Bellatrix sat at Loki's other side, while Narcissa remained next to Lucius. Rosier's gang sat opposite them, and the rest filled in, Regulus and Crouch on Loki's side and Yaxley on the other.</p><p>The group made small talk for a bit. The others often asked questions about the Silver family, and Loki asked about the others in turn. There was minimal posturing, surprisingly. It seemed that the others had accepted his old name and house sorting, and had taken it to mean that he was indeed a Silver, worthy to be in their presence.</p><p>As soon as Loki was sure he had been approved of, he left. "This was great, talking to you guys, but I'm gonna move seats. I'm hoping to know everyone in Slytherin by the weekend. I'll see you around, yeah?" And with that, Loki left their group and went to sit next to Snape, who looked at him with barely-concealed shock.</p><p>At the center of the table, the Malfoy heir, the three Blacks, and Crouch all had to scoot across the bench to close the gap. It was quite entertaining to watch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is sort of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to end it there, and I think I should have another one pretty quickly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, bit of a longer chapter than usual! But Chapter 8 was a little shorter, so... call it even?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>At the center of the table, the Malfoy heir, the three Blacks, and Crouch all had to scoot across the bench to close the gap. It was quite entertaining to watch.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Loki sauntered back to Snape, satisfied smirk on full display. The other boy waited until he sat down, before he asked him a low tone, "What the hell was that, Silver?" Then his eyes flickered back to the purebloods and he glanced briefly at Loki, not meeting his eyes. "I mean," he amended in a more controlled tone, "May I ask why you did that, Silver?"</p><p>Loki frowned. "Don't be like that, Snape," he said gently.</p><p>"My apologies," Snape said measuredly. "I meant no disrespect."</p><p>Loki cuffed him teasingly, ever so slightly, on the back on the head. Snape still flinched. Loki frowned even harder. "For Norns' sake, Snape. I'm not going to be angry with you for speaking to me like a friend. If it's escaped your attention, I've been trying to be friends with you since the train ride." Loki nearly held his breath, waiting for some sort of rejection.</p><p>Snape frowned. Loki's heart thudded behind his still expression. But Snape surprised him, saying, "I'd be open to such an… arrangement with you, Silver. However," Snape hesitated, before he pushed forward bravely. "I'd advise you to consider your social standing. You're a pure-blooded Slytherin. That means that most of Hogwarts won't like you because of your house, especially when considering your blood status. Even if you don't support blood supremacists, it will be assumed you do. Additionally, you won't want to make enemies in your own house, which you most definitely will if you flaunt your disregard for blood. I am extremely low in the social hierarchy at this school, and being around me would most likely significantly negatively impact how you're viewed." Snape said this all with a detached tone, as if he weren't explaining exactly why no one should be his friend.</p><p>Loki's heart hurt, before he pushed that away. He let none of the sorrow into his voice as he said solemnly, "I understand, Snape. I may be new to the school, but I understand my situation well enough. And I'd still like to be your friend. Would you give me the chance?"</p><p>Snape studied him intensely. Loki let him, releasing his emotions to show Snape his comprehension and sincerity. Finally, Snape nodded curtly. "Fine." And it was done.</p><p>Snape considered him again, then said carefully, "I'm supposed to meet with a friend after breakfast. Would you care to accompany me?"</p><p>Loki nodded. "Of course," he replied. Then he asked, "Who is this friend of yours?"</p><p>"Lily," Snape responded, eyes brightening. "She's my best friend, we met even before we came to Hogwarts. We were the only ones who had magic and we didn't know much, so we would always speculate about going to Hogwarts." Snape's eyes dimmed a little as he gazed around, where even the other half-bloods sat away from him.</p><p>"So you grew up around… Muggles?" Loki asked, trying to cheer him up again. He hoped Snape hadn't caught the slight hesitation as he'd racked his brain for the word "Muggles."</p><p>"Yes," Snape snapped defensively. He glared at Loki, as if daring him to poke fun. Snape had evidently caught the slight hesitation in Loki's question, but had misunderstood its cause. Loki regretted that, but he didn't dare correct it, for fear that it would draw attention to his odd lack of knowledge about the Wizarding World.</p><p>Loki raised his hands in innocence. "I was only surprised, Snape," he said. "You seem to know a lot about the Wizarding World, " he complimented honestly.</p><p>Snape relaxed, and then seemed embarrassed. "Oh," he murmured awkwardly.</p><p>Loki shrugged, using the action to dismiss the small tension in the air. "So your friend," he said, blatantly switching topics. Snape let him. "Should we go meet her?"</p><p>Snape nodded. "We'll meet near the stairs," he said. "I like to brew in my free time -" he glanced at Like with a wary expression, and relaxed when Loki just hummed in acknowledgment "- so Lily and I usually meet near the top of the stairs. That way we can go wherever from there."</p><p>Loki nodded, and followed Snape out of the Great Hall and to the stairs.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Lily hadn't shown up, and Loki could tell Snape was embarrassed. To avoid any awkward silence, he kept up a steady stream of conversation with Snape. They were just discussing the magical theory behind potion making when a red-haired girl came bounding towards them.</p><p>"Sev!" the girl cried with exuberance. She swept Sever - argh! And he'd been doing so well! She swept <em>Snape</em> up in a hug, which the boy returned. From his position to the pair, Loki could see Snape's jaw clench, his eyes tighten, and his lips purse, and Loki grew concerned.</p><p>Why was Snape in pain? Nothing had happened while Loki had been with him, which likely meant that either Snape had had some quiet confrontation with the Marauders in the twenty-four hours they'd been in proximity, or something had happened before Hogwarts. Loki didn't like either possibility.</p><p>Snape was doing an admirable job hiding his pain, though, so out of respect for Snape's wishes and a reasonable certainty that he would've caught any life-threatening injuries, Loki didn't mention it in front of their visitor.</p><p>Speaking of which, the girl finished hugging Snape and pulled back to look at him. It was only then that she seemed to notice Loki. She was instantly wary, although she tried - and failed - to hide it.</p><p>"Hello," she said. "Who are you?"</p><p>Loki gave her a small, friendly smile. "Hello," he said back. He offered his hand to shake as he said, "I'm Loki Silver. I'm a friend of Snape's. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…"</p><p>"Evans," she said. She ignored his hand. "Lily Evans, muggle-born Gryffindor," she added, chin tilting up.</p><p>"Um, ok," Loki said. Was this usually a part of introductions? Loki was just about to ask Snape when the Marauders - <em>stupid name</em> ‐ interrupted.</p><p>They came romping through the hall, laughing and talking loudly and completely drowning out any conversation within five feet of them.</p><p>"Hey, Evans!" Potter called. "Go out with me?"</p><p>"Not in your life," she said back, though… was she blushing? Loki wondered if she knew that he frequently bullied Snape.</p><p>As if to answer his question, Potter turned to Snape. "Snivellous," he sneered.</p><p>Snape sneered back. "Potter."</p><p>"Who's the other snake, Slimy?" Black asked.</p><p>Loki raised an eyebrow. "Loki Silver," he introduced himself, holding out a hand.</p><p>"No thanks," Black scoffed. "I make a habit of avoiding snakes." His expression became even more derisive as he recognized the Silver name.</p><p>Loki felt his eyebrow creep even higher. "You think I'm a snake?" he asked, a hint of amusement flavouring his tone.</p><p>"I know you are, Silver," he spat. "You're a slimy pure-blooded Slytherin. That tells me enough to know that you should stay away from Lily. If you touch her, James will kill you," he said with a victorious smirk. "Watch out for him," he told Lily.</p><p>"Wow," Loki said. "Judging me based only on my house and blood status, huh?"</p><p>Black colored. "You should get a taste of your own medicine," he said angrily.</p><p>"Again, you are assuming," Loki said in sharp reprimand. Coldly, he said, "One would think that someone who claims to be above ‐ <em>superior to</em> - such stereotypes and prejudices would therefore <em>refrain</em> from passing judgement based only on <em>stereotype</em> and <em>prejudice</em>."</p><p>Black seemed to grow even angrier, but gave no response. Instead, Potter spoke up. "You shut your mouth, Silver," he said defensively. "We won't listen to your lies," he added, with a touch of his signature swagger back.</p><p>Loki nearly laughed. Less than twenty-four hours at this school, and he was already being labelled a liar? It was a new record for him. Before he could retort, Pettigrew hit his face with a stinging hex. Loki completely ignored the slight pain in favour of glaring hard at the boy, who gulped nervously.</p><p>Pettigrew was reassured, though, when Black howled with laughter and pounded him on the back. "Good one, Peter!" he roared.</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes at their foolish confidence. "Really, hexing someone who doesn't even have their wand out?" he taunted, drawing their eyes once more.</p><p>He gave just a hint to his abilities as he waved his hand at his face, instantly healing the irritated skin and swelling. He made sure to use Midgardian magic, of course, rather than his seidr. He'd need to get in the habit, after all.</p><p>The hall, which had been watching their exchange, grew silent at the wandless, nonverbal magic. Of course, this was when a teacher decided to show up.</p><p>Professor McGonagall swept through the hall, coming to a stop at the hostile group. "Gentlemen, lady," she said sternly, "I heard there was a disturbance." She eyed them all expectantly.</p><p>Loki, of course, knew not to speak up. He'd only be labelled a weakling and a snitch if he did so. He regretted the certainty of the fact, because Professor McGonagall seemed like she'd be honestly appalled at her Gryffindors' behaviour, if only she knew the extent of it.</p><p>Professor McGonagall inspected them for a moment more, before dismissing them with five points taken off of both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Which, frankly, wasn't fair considering that three Gryffindors, one of whom hexed another student, had been fighting with two Slytherins. Really only one Slytherin, since Snape had technically only spoken a word of acknowledgement to Potter.</p><p>"Mr. Silver," McGonagall called. "Stay behind, will you?" It wasn't a request.</p><p>Loki spoke to Snape, asking if he could hang out with him after he talked with McGonagall, and was happy to be given a nod and a reminder that Snape would be in the potions classroom.</p><p>McGonagall led Loki to her office and closed the door behind him. "Tea?" she offered.</p><p>"Thank you, Professor," Loki said.</p><p>As she poured, McGonagall said delicately, "Truthfully, I'm a bit concerned that you've been reported for arguing even before classes have started. And, Mr. Silver, I must inform you that Mr. Snape is a… troubled boy. He has a history of fighting with some of my Gryffindors. I wouldn't want you to find yourself in the same trouble. I believe that you could succeed at Hogwarts."</p><p>Loki was livid. Was she really trying to warn him away from Sev? How dare she? She blamed Snape for fighting with her precious Gryffindors, and then implied that she didn't think Severus could succeed! His voice was glacial when he said, "Professor, with all due respect, I believe that Severus could succeed as well. And from what I've heard and witnessed myself, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew initiate the confrontations. Remus Lupin, who is supposed to stop conflicts, stood by and did nothing."</p><p>"Don't take that tone with me, young man," McGonagall said. "Mr. Snape surely shows promise. And I am aware that those boys each participate in the rivalry as well. I only advise you against fighting with them."</p><p>"Professor, I will not begin any altercations, but neither will I allow them to insult and hex me at will." Loki's voice was still cool, with just enough politeness.</p><p>"Hex?" McGonagall asked sharply. "There were no reports of spells being thrown this time," she said. She scanned Loki. "You are uninjured. While I understand your concern, do not accuse others of things they are yet to do."</p><p>Loki seethed. "They did hex me, Professor, but seeing as there wasn't a teacher around to help me, I healed it myself. Right before you came, in fact."</p><p>McGonagall sighed. "Mr. Silver, when I arrived the only student with their wand out was Peter Pettigrew. You expect me to believe that you healed yourself without a wand? That's quite advanced for a fifteen year old." By the end, she sounded quite stern, apparently fed up with Loki's (assumed false) claims.</p><p>Loki debated the issue for only a second before deciding to show her that he could, in fact, heal wandlessly. Drawing his wand, he aimed it at his face.</p><p>"Mr. Silver, what are you -"</p><p>Lokk shot off several stinging hexes, until his skin was raw.</p><p>"Mr. Silver! That was very foolish!" Professor McGonagall cried, rising and reaching for her wand in shock.</p><p>Loki dismissed her attempts to aid him, and merely waved a hand at his face. The instant he completed the short gesture, his face healed completely, leaving no sign of his previous injuries.</p><p>Professor McGonagall gawked at him, then went around her desk to take a closer look at Loki, telling him off for the ‐ admittedly, rather dramatic ‐ demonstration.</p><p>Finally, McGonagall stepped back. "Very well, Mr. Silver, you've made your point. I will look into the matter and take house points if necessary. However, I will remind you again that fighting is not allowed at Hogwarts, and I advise you to keep that in mind for the future."</p><p>Loki nodded and repeated, "Very well. If that's all Professor…?"</p><p>When McGonagall nodded, he made to leave. Before he closed the door, though, he hesitated.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Silver?"</p><p>From the other side of the door, somehow unaffected by the distance and obstacles between them, came Loki's clear voice. It was solemn, laced with disappointment, ever-so-slightly pleading, and carried just a hint of challenge. "You're knowledgeable enough about the situation, Professor, and you're shrewd enough to figure out the rest. You're fair enough to want to help it. But I don't know if you're brave enough to let yourself see that it's happening in the first place."</p><p>The door shut behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, um... I'm so, so sorry for not updating sooner; it's been entirely too long.</p><p>None of this was really planned out too much, so I didn't know where to go, and, frankly, I couldn't seem to write anything that wasn't trash.</p><p>This chapter is a bit of a filler - less than 1000 words and not much happening plot-wise. That being said, there is still more I have in mind for this story, so I hope you stick with it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You're knowledgeable enough about the situation, Professor, and you're shrewd enough to figure out the rest. You're fair enough to want to help it. But I don't know if you're brave enough to let yourself see that it's happening in the first place."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door shut behind him.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>To Loki's surprise, the day passed relatively smoothly afterwards.</p><p>He re-met Evans in Potions and was rewarded with a slightly less hostile look from the girl. He even got to partner with Snape, since Evans chose to pair up with one Miss Mary MacDonald instead.</p><p>The Marauders were also surprisingly subdued; they did nothing more than glare and scowl and mutter amongst themselves.</p><p>Once, during lunch, they had made to speak to Loki and Snape, only to glance at their Head of House and wither under her fierce stare-down.</p><p>Good, it looked as though she had investigated their morning confrontation. Perhaps there was hope for her after all.</p><p>At dinner, Loki met his fellow Slytherins, moving seats frequently to better meet and greet them. In the end, he came back to Snape with a satisfied grin.</p><p>These Slytherins - apart from a few arrogant and bigoted purebloods - weren't so bad. It was nice to be among those who valued strategy over brawn, for once.</p><p>So caught up in his thoughts, Loki hardly paid attention to the strutting presence that came to sit next to him. He did notice, however, that save Snape, everyone around him - they were all half-bloods - became quieter, shifting amongst themselves to lessen their size.</p><p>Smoothly, Loki turned to the new figure, Lucius Malfoy. A slightly too-friendly grin grew on his face; not enough to arouse suspicion, but enough to annoy.</p><p>"Lucius!" Loki welcomed. "Hey, man, what's up?" Loki normally spoke using more formal language, but what could he say? He already loved annoying the purebloods with an overly casual demeanor. Norns knew Thor did it all the time, although it wasn't intentional.</p><p>"Silver, hello," Lucius greeted, holding back a sniff. "Snape," he acknowledged, nodding his head.</p><p>Snaoe nodded back with a respectful, "Malfoy."</p><p>"So, Luci - can I call you Luci?" Loki didn't wait for Malfoy's response. "So, Luci, what brings you all the way to the end of the table?"</p><p>"Actually, Loki," Lucius eyed Loki, apparently torn between annoyance and relief that Loki didn't mind the usage of his first name. "I was wondering if you'd like to sit with some more… appropriate company." He eyed the half-bloods around him with distaste.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Loki asked innocently. Lucius floundered ever so slightly, but narrowed his eyes and made to reply. Loki shrugged and cut him off before any undoubtedly rude explanation could careen out of his mouth. "I'll totally come sit with you, though, if that's what you mean."</p><p><em>Do you want to come?</em> Loki silently asked Snape with his eyes. Snape shook his head minutely, and Loki flashed him an apologetic smirk before standing to move with Malfoy.</p><p>"Bye guys, thanks for letting me sit here. It was really great talking with all of you," he said to the half-bloods.</p><p>He wasn't sure how it would look to them as he moved to sit with Malfoy, but he hoped they'd understand that he had little choice if he wanted to remain in good standing.</p>
<hr/><p>"Silver," Lucius advised, "I understand networking, truly I do, but surely you'd like to get to know us as well?"</p><p>"Of course, Luci! But it never hurts to know everyone, and if I waited too long it would've been awkward, ya know? I'm planning to sit with some other houses, too, later this week."</p><p>Lucius' eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly as he sputtered in shock. "Silver!" he exclaimed, sounding positively scandalised. "Silver," he said again, this time dangerously controlled. "Surely you cannot mean to fraternise with… everyone. If I could offer you a word of advice, consider your standing, as well as that of others."</p><p>"You're right, Malfoy," Loki agreed, knowing that he'd have to stay on the purebloods' good side. "I should think about my standing. Alas, sometimes I am over eager."</p><p>This seemed to put the boy at peace, and Loki took the right-hand man position at the center of the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This seemed to put the boy at peace, and Loki took the right-hand man position at the center of the table.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Loki's plan was progressing nicely, if he did say so himself.</p><p>After spending the week getting to know his fellow Slytherins, he moved on to the Ravenclaws, where he engaged in debates and quizzes, garnering mutual respect and good humour between them. So comfortable was he that he found himself reluctant to return to the Slytherin table, as he always did for the second half of dinner - had to appease the purebloods, after all.</p><p>He visited the Hufflepuffs, too. They were friendly to him, if slightly wary because of his name and house. Still, they were always happy to make conversation, and Loki found himself agreeing with many of their accepting views. Although usually easy-going, they could be surprisingly fierce, and Loki enjoyed their company.</p><p>The Gryffindors were a bit more complicated. Not as many were accepting towards him, many openly suspicious and mocking. Mainly, of course, Potter and his gang were the ones to give him trouble, but others too often sniggered behind their hands and cast distrustful looks. Luckily (unluckily?) Loki had dealt with such treatment on Asgard for most of his life, and navigated those difficult waters with grace.</p><p>As always, though, there were some who still disapproved. Vehemently. Most, he ignored. For the more overt people - those who cast hexes and openly mocked him - he tried to maintain an uncaring, superior air - the same one he so often used to face the whispers at court.</p><p>If they had been especially cruel, especially to Severus, he'd occasionally prank them back - harmless stuff, like making a quill too heavy to lift only for a first-year to pick it up with ease, or spelling their books to loudly report whatever off-topic doodles or notes were made in them. That one had gotten them riled up, and McGonagall had almost had a coniption over a particularly lewd description. Loki made a note not to do it again for his classmates' sake.</p><p>Greatest of all, he and Snape had become friends. They were officially on first-name basis, and Severus tutored Loki in Potions and Herbology in exchange for Loki's help with Transfiguration.</p><p>Of course, Loki was not to be distracted from his original mission: to find out about Voldemort. His good grades, charming demeanor, and old name got him an invite to the Slug Club in record time, and the purebloods soon invited him to "a small, informal party with a powerful sponsor." Loki agreed with a smile, although he had to take his leave soon after to rant about equal rights to himself.</p><p>Severus was invited, too, although contrary to Loki he had little choice but to accept, lest he face the wrath of an offended Lucius Malfoy. Everything was going well, it was only a matter of time before something… shifted.</p>
<hr/><p>How did she not see this coming? She had been lucky these past weeks, had managed to ignore the occasional uncomfortability, and had denied herself any change. But this… was worse.</p><p>The past few decades, she had started to experience disconcerting… thoughts, urges, feelings. Sometimes, she felt like a girl, sometimes a boy, sometimes neither, and sometimes even both, and it was all confusing.</p><p>In Asgard, behind all her regular clothes and hidden with an unsuspecting layer of magic, she kept her greatest shame: dresses, ungendered and androgynous clothing, jewlry, makeup, even a mirror and a small space cleared out where she could look at herself.</p><p>And Loki knew, she <em>knew</em>, that it was shameful, that it was unnatural, that she was argr and weak and all the other things she had been called. She knew that she deserved all the taunts and quiet rumors, because she was twisted somehow.</p><p>Not only did she like both men and women, she didn't even have a gender herself! Not a consistent one, anyways, and sometimes not one at all.</p><p>When she came to Midgard, she had spent the days she felt like this hiding out, either in her room or in the muggle world.</p><p>Here at Hogwarts, though, she couldn't hide behind anonymity. People would notice a new face, just like they would notice if she - that is, her male self - suddenly vanished.</p><p>And today… she just couldn't bear it. She had shifted to her female form unconsciously, in her sleep. For just a second, she forced herself to become male and - <em>no</em>. Try as she might, she couldn't keep the change.</p><p>For that second, Loki's body felt wrong, foreign, and it was strangely numb and torturous at the same time. There was too much here but not enough there, and everything was painfully… off. She shuddered in her bed, mind whirling. What was she going to do?</p><p>She couldn't skip today. She had built a reputation already: a straight-O student, always on time, perfectly polite - except when she turned that cool, mocking tone on her enemies, of course. Then it was best to stay out of her way.</p><p>Usually, on Asgard, she'd hide away in her rooms, or wear a glamour if absolutely necessary. But here, well, her usual glamour wouldn't work because her seidr was so different to midgardian magic, and besides, glamours weren't simple illusions. They took time to carefully weave, style, and strengthen, so even if she were to make one with Midgardian magic it likely wouldn't be ready for some time.</p><p>Fake sick? It was certainly a more viable option but something in her rebelled at showing such weakness, real or not. Of course, feigning that weakness would hide her true weakness, so… that option would be a backup plan.</p><p>A hopeful realization occurred to her, and Loki sat up. Here, all students wore the same thing, and with a couple extra layers she would bet she could hide her form.</p><p>It was still dark and quiet within the dorms, and she checked her wards and illusions before creeping out of bed. Quickly, she grabbed her robes and went to the bathroom to change.</p><p>A tight strip of cloth to hold her chest, an extra thick but breathable shirt to hide her changed body shape, and her robes on top.</p><p>She dressed completely, and looked in the mirror. She looked… different from her male self, but not obnoxiously so. Most of that was her face, while her body's change was hidden to look almost unnoticeable.</p><p>She turned from the mirror and shifted her face, just her face, to her male form.</p><p>"Alright," she whispered to herself, wincing when her voice came out too deep. "Alright," she said again, and this time she hid her flinch and straightened her shoulders.</p><p>She was ready to face the day. She <em>was</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was ready to face the day. She <em>was</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>The day… well, there wasn't much to say. She got through it, she supposed. She skipped breakfast, lunch, and dinner, stopping only in between classes to grab a snack from the kitchens.</p><p>No one seemed to notice much, except for Severus, who gave her odd glances, and McGonagall, who had to call her name twice when she couldn't feign attention to the lesson on transfiguring reflective surfaces. The Marauders were their usual arses, spurred on when she didn't verbally retaliate as she usually did.</p><p>Still, she got through it. It was during this day she discovered the elusive Room of Requirement. She had found it hoping to avoid Malfoy, sensing a concentration of powerful magic and ducking in before she was seen.</p><p>Inside… it was like Asgard. Row after row of dark, solemn bookshelves towered regally from on high. Elegant, cozy reading nooks were spotted here and there, each with comfortable chairs and a warm fireplace. It was Loki's favourite place in Asgard, where she'd retreat to whenever she needed to hide. Actually, that could come in handy…</p><p>"Sev, c'mon," she said after Transfiguration. She ignored his questions, instead dragging him to the room. When she entered this time, it looked different. The same bookshelves were there, but some reading nooks were replaced with brewing stations, swapping chairs and tables for stools and cauldrons.</p><p>"The Room of Requirement," Severus breathed, and Loki was struck by the difference between Hogwarts and Asgard. While there had been hidden rooms and the like on Asgard, it was the first time she had someone with which to share them.</p><p>The two spent a while, exploring the new room and its capabilities, and over the next few days the room became a sanctuary for them - a hideout to get away from the teachers, Malfoy, or the Marauders. They even stored some basics - food, tea, potions - for later. There, in that room, Loki felt freer to be herself, less self-conscious, and closer to Sev than ever.</p>
<hr/><p>Loki had been acting… strange. He had pulled away for no reason - at least none that Severus could think of.</p><p>One day, he just hadn't shown up for breakfast, and Severus was <em>not</em> going to make himself look desperate and search the tables for him.</p><p>Sure, they still walked to class together, still were potions partners, but Loki also had stopped talking. Not completely, or Severus would be more worried for him than… whatever he was feeling now.</p><p>Instead, Loki had just… quieted. He hardly joked with Severus, didn't stand up to the Marauders as much, and Severus couldn't help but feel like he was slipping away from him.</p><p>Of course, he should've known this would happen. Loki was a flawless student, perfectly polite, and handsome - he was bound to leave Severus behind sooner or later. Things had gotten a bit better a couple of days ago, when Loki had shown him the Room of Requirement; they had read and brewed and snarked like old times - that is, like they had just a few weeks ago.</p><p>But it seemed like Loki was only himself in the Room, and Severus knew why. The same thing had happened with Lily. Being seen with the lowest of the low wasn't good for someone's social life, and Severus Snape wasn't worth the mud on the Marauders' boots. Slowly, like with Lily, Loki would move on.</p><p>Maybe he'd start bailing on their study nights, or partner with another person in potions. Maybe he'd just continue how he'd been doing it - still polite, still friendly with Severus <em>(and, oh, isn't it so nice of that young man? To humour that unpleasant Snape boy?)<em>, but only in private, drifting away.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Either way, while things seemed better in the Room, Sev knew that he had to prove himself. Had to show Lily, Loki, everyone, that he wasn't just a greasy little snake. Had to show that the Marauders weren't perfect little Gryffindors. And… alright, possibly he had gone a little mad, but what could he say? With his mother's mood swings and bloodline of inbreeding and his father's weakness for drink, it probably ran in the family.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tonight was the night. Halloween. He knew they were up to something, the Marauders. He'd heard them whispering something about the secret passage in the Whomping Willow. Black had seen him, met his eyes as he continued talking. After, he even told Snape how to freeze the willow.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Severus Snape wasn't stupid. He knew that it was most likely a trap, that they were planning to pull some prank. But… if he could prove, just once, that they weren't immaculate angels, surely that had to count for something? Lily would stop defending them, and Loki, with his experience with people like them, would savour finally seeing them get in trouble.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Besides, it wasn't like he had much to lose. His life was shit, and the only two people he thought of as friends were leaving him anyway.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And what was the worst a bunch of teenage boys could do? Beat him? Hex him? He's experienced both and survived them so far, hadn't he? Sure, his pride was always at stake, but that had been through too many tests to break now.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>These thoughts roiled around in his head, spurring him from his bed after dinner (Loki wasn't there, as usual). Quickly, quietly, he dressed, grabbed his wand, and headed out. He'd expose the Marauders if it was the last thing he did.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew! Bit of a cliffhanger, eh?</p><p>In other news, updates are probably going to be coming more slowly and sporadically now that school has started back up. That said, thank you as always for reading, and I hope you liked it :D</p><p>So... until next time? Love you all, stay safe and healthy out there &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, no one's updating their fics... I say, as I leave this untouched for over 6 months...</p><p>Sorry, life is a bit difficult right now. Have a candy and enjoy the chapter 🍬 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He'd expose the Marauders if it was the last thing he did.</em>
</p><p>Sirius Black didn't understand. Snivellus was too much of a coward to show, everyone knew that. But James and Remus weren't laughing. Instead, they looked at him in shock even as Peter gave him a high-five.</p><p>"Padfoot, what have you done?" James whispered, already hurrying back towards the entrance of the tunnel. Moony only shook his head, then stumbled backwards and whined as the change began.</p><p>Peter quickly shifted into a rat, but Sirius looked back nervously. Mind racing, he tried to figure out why they were both so upset. That's when he thought... like usual when they planned to explore the grounds, they hadn't quite reached the shack. If Snivvy <em>did</em> show, he'd be right in Moony's path.</p><p>Oh Merlin, what had he done? No wonder James and Remus were horrified! If Snivvy showed he'd be good as dead, or worse, and they'd all be up to their necks in trouble. This in mind, he turned, running back to James.</p><p>"Moony's turning!" he shouted. "Prongs, shift!"</p><p>But James didn't seem to hear him, and as Sirius looked past him he saw why. Standing in the corridor, wide eyes fixed on a changing Moony, was Severus Snape. And even as both Padfoot and Prongs shifted, Sirius knew they wouldn't make it to him in time.</p>
<hr/><p>Loki woke with a jolt, something pulling him awake with increasing urgency. Tentatively, he reached out with his magic, nearly falling back onto his bed when he was met with Hogwarts' frantic bombardment on his thoughts.</p><p>While it didn't seem to be able to speak, a growing fear pulsed into Loki, wave after wave. A student was in danger, he was sure of it, and looking around the dorm, remembering how Severus had seemed to glare extra-hard at Black today, Loki had a sickening feeling he knew who it was.</p><p>Already running out the dorm, Loki quickly questioned the castle, but only got a seeming confirmation and increasing urgency in return. He ran faster, faster than a human would be able to, no longer caring about maintaining his cover to the few who might be up at this hour.</p><p>Heart thumping, he raced across the grounds to the Whomping Willow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, this was really short. Sorry about that.</p><p>Next chapter up as soon as possible, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Heart thumping, he raced across the grounds to the Whomping Willow.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>He reached the tree quickly but paused, unsure of how to proceed. Hogwarts must have picked up on him, though, because somehow the whomping willow slowed enough for Loki to see something that could be a small opening in the roots of the tree.</p><p><em>Well</em>, he thought, <em> here goes nothing</em>. Holding his breath, Loki sprinted through the Willow's branches, ducking and dodging when needed, until he reached the small space and slipped inside, escaping with only a couple of welts to show for it. He had a second to be relieved… until he saw the scene before him and felt only horror.</p>
<hr/><p>Before him was a tunnel. Severus Snape stood some ways up, posture somehow defiant and defeated all at once. At the far end, a werewolf charged towards Severus, faster than even - were those a stag and a dog? The stag raced towards Severus, while the dog seemed to be headed towards the stag. Seeing those two, Loki was reminded of… Potter and Black, oddly enough, though he didn't know if human wizards had the ability to shift into animals.</p><p>Making his assessment in the blink of an eye, he sped towards Severus. Not hiding his Asgardian nature, he was faster than both the stag and the dog - Potter and Black? At his arrival, both animals slowed in confusion, but regained their speed quickly. The werewolf never faltered, and finally caught up to Potter. Focused on the human offering that remained stock still in the tunnel, the werewolf only batted the stag aside, out of its way.</p><p>"Severus!" Loki shouted as he ran. "By the Norns, you suicidal idiot, <em>run!</em>"</p><p>And Severus finally seemed to respond, shocked out of his frozen state, turning and running towards Loki as fast as he could. The werewolf was faster, though, and gained on him with every leap and bound. In desperation, Loki gestured with his hand, conjuring a net over the creature and stopping it for the moment. </p><p>While werewolves were protected from magic, once conjured, the net was magic no longer, so the werewolf could still get caught in it. Up against razor-sharp claws and teeth, though, it didn't hold up for long.</p><p>The werewolf escaped it in only a few seconds, and Loki only barely managed to reach Severus. In a moment, he had shoved Severus in front of him and they were both running back towards the Whomping Willow.</p><p>The werewolf still gained on them, and Loki refrained from simply scooping Severus up and running, worried that the action would take too much time.</p><p>The werewolf ran at their heels, keeping up despite the objects conjured to slow it, chasing them until… <em>Snap!</em></p><p>The werewolf's jaw closed around Loki's leg, and through the sudden pain Loki saw Severus go stark white.</p><p>Severus slowed, torn between helping Loki and fleeing, but Loki snarled and sent his magic pushing Severus towards the tree before the boy could come back for him. Loki was skeptical that he could contract Lycanthropy, but Severus definitely could. And besides that, Loki had a better healing factor to help him through injury.</p><p>Severus seemed unwilling to run, though, and Loki saw him reach for his wand before he was distracted by the werewolf once more. The creature had finally caught a meal and didn't seem eager to let it escape now.</p><p>Loki tried to fight it, but every movement sent a sickening jolt through his leg, and he distantly realized that it had broken in the werewolf's jaw. He could feel the curse, too, trying to spread past the wound even as his own magic rose to fight it back. Eventually, he summoned a pair of knives, aiming to stab the beast, if only to get it off of him.</p><p>Potter and Black hadn't seemed afraid of it, and remembering Lupin's scars he had a sinking feeling he knew who the werewolf was. He hadn't wanted to injure Lupin if it could be avoided, but the blasted wolf wouldn't let him go.</p><p>Weakly, twisting for a better angle and through the grinding pain of broken bones, Loki managed to poke at the werewolf hard enough for it to momentarily jolt in surprise. Loki wrenched himself away as he felt its jaw go slack, but the creature recovered quickly and sent a claw at Loki's form. Loki felt a jolt of cursed fire tear into his side, and he bit back a scream.</p><p>It may have been the blood loss or the fever of pain he was in, but later even Loki himself couldn't explain the logic of his next actions.</p><p>Because when the werewolf approached him once more he steeled himself and, in one swift move, wrapped both hands around the creature's snout and <em>dove</em> into Lupin's mind, seeing it thrashing and screaming behind the blood lust of the wolf.</p><p>He could vaguely feel the wolf claw into him more, but in the werewolf's mind he grasped and <em>pulled</em> Lupin forward, enough to let him lock away the wolf, and Loki felt the subsequent freezing of the creature whose snout he still held.</p><p>As he pulled back from Lupin's mind, he saw horror and guilt reflected in the creature's eyes, and he released the beast's mouth as he fell forward, muscles failing him.</p><p>He recognized McGonagall's voice and Severus's magic as he slumped, falling into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>